Large heatsinks that are attached to multiple heat-producing electrical components can be more efficient at cooling than individual heatsinks attached to individual heat-producing electrical components. A single large heatsink is typically attached to a row of heat-producing electrical components (e.g., semiconductors) by individual springs where each spring is attached to the heatsink with an individual screw. Attaching a large number of screws (e.g., up to about 20 screws per heatsink) is labor intensive, takes a long time and typically involves repeated labor as the screws can come loose or not be adjusted properly, thereby hindering the heat transfer of some of the heat-producing electrical components. Further, high profile components are not able to be located in the vicinity of the heatsink where a screw driver is positioned to tighten the screws to facilitate screw tightening.